My Panda and friends sneak peek:Finding Tigress Part 1
by tigergirl123
Summary: A Fox Girl named Crystal Finds Po and They are Planing to find the rest of the gang,but someone already found tigress and luna (sneak peek to my upcoming series)


**SNEEK PEAK TO MY UPCOMING SERIES IN APRIL :D**

**Info of the series:after our heros are ****transported into the human world,they are now protected and own by Crystal,a human girl with a fox tail and ears as they must all now figure out how to get back into there world and stop the evil Mr,Claw and his Co-Company from taking over the human world with mutants.**

**Title:Finding Tigress Part 1**

**Info:Crystal Finds Po and They are Planing to find the rest of the gang,but someone already found tigress and luna**

***Crystal's House***

it was a medium size house,good enough to fit 12 people, the garden looked nice as pretty flowers grows in the backyard and a giant tree with a rope swing at the backyard too,and a woman was putting one more rose bush in the backyard

"Hi Mom,Bye Mom"said a girl running inside

"Oh..Bye Crystal"Her mom smiled at her

(Thats Me,Crystal Fox Davis,but just call me Crystal)The Girl was running up the stairs

She was a White teenage girl with long red hair all the way down to her waist and blue sapphire eyes,she had on a blue tank top and long skinny black jeans,and had red fox ears and a fox tail

(you probably wondering why a non normal girl like me,running up the stairs in such a hurry)she quickly ran up the stairs and to her room

(well it all happened,yesterday night)

* * *

*yesterday night*

Crystal was walking home from night school,and she passes a alley

"ugh.."said a voice,and Crystal quickly goes back and went in the alley,there was rustling noises in the garbage can,so she slowly walks too it

soon the garbage can fell and inside was a mini panda with a big head,he had on rag pants,green jade eyes

he makes a panda calling noise,it seems that humans couldn't understand him but soon as crystal was close to him she could understand him

"what happened to me,i don't have a big head and im not small too"he looked at himself then crystal's shadow blocked his view

"AHHHHHH"he screams then crystal screams then they both scream at the same time

"what are you?"crystal backs away

"what are you?"said the panda backing away too

"my name is Crystal Davis im a fox girl"she introduced herself,her father was a giant fox..long story

"my name is po ping im a panda and the dragon warrior"he said doing a fighting stance

"whats a dragon warrior?"crystal said,really confused

then a helicopter starts flying around, must have saw the blue beam

"i got to hide!"said po,knowing it must be something about him

"hop in my backpack!"she opens her backpack and po jumps right in,and crystal start running in the cold night,back home.

* * *

*Back From where we left off*

Crystal opens her bag and po quickly climbs out and stood on her bed,her room was pink with fox paw prints all over it and her bed was soft,she had stuffed animals and a t.v

"thank you,i owe you my life...friends?"he ask for a hand shake as he took out his left paw

Crystal smiles and shakes his paw"friends"then there was a sudden glow on her wrist and po started to glow too

Soon after that,her wrist stops glowing and there was a panda watch with a digital screen,and po was back to normal causing more pressure to Crystal's floor

"Woah,im me again!"as he touches his face,it wasn't big anymore

* * *

*2 hours later*

another blue beam comes down but it makes a big explosion, luckily no one was there,as the beam was gone,it was tigress but her clothes change into more teenage like clothes,her legs was longer and so was her pants as they was turned into jeans,and her vest was turned into a tank top

"what the?!"she looks at her self,then she hears crying as baby luna was surrounded by mechanical-like dogs

Tigress runs at them,saving her baby she kicks one in the jaw,killing the dog instantly,2 dogs come at her and bites her in the neck and the leg,she pulls the dog that was biting her neck and she throws it,and in slow motion she pulls the dog that was biting her leg and brake it's jaw open and throws the dog at the others

"woah look at that,what is that thing?,sir?"said a guy in a suit,walking to the other guy

the other guy looked firmly well built,he had on a black suit and wore on black shades(sunglasses)

"i want it,this fine specimen will be perfect for my mutants...capture it."said the guy walking away

"yes sir "then the guy named,Gale used a electrical blue whip and it wraps around tigress's neck and she roars in pain,soon falls on the floor and passes out

* * *

*the next night*

Crystal was at night school,alittle sleepy as usual

"okay student now you all know tonight that we are taking a field trip to Mr,Claws 's Experiment workshop and study all the unknown species"said the teacher

"so quickly go home and get your lunch and stuff you need,we all will be back at 9:00 to get on the bus"he said

now everyone was going home,getting their lunches..but as crystal came back home,po was sleeping in her bed then he slowly wakes up

"hay back from school?"he yawned

"no im going to a field trip"she got a apple,a sandwich and a bottle of water

"o can i come?"he beg

"well if you was mini po again you would"she said

"okay okay i will try to concentrate"he start thinking small,real hard soon he was back into mini po and hopped in her backpack

"okay lets go"he smiled and crystal zipped up her bag and ran out the door

now in the school bus,crystal sat out way in the back so no one would see po,she slowly unzipped her backpack where mini po was hiding

"this is gonna be great"he makes a smile

"i know right,your really my first friend"she smiles too

"really?,you don't have any friends?"he felt bad for her,everyone has a friend

"hay look it's freak girl talking to her backpack!"said a boy pointing at crystal

(that was charlie,he was always a bully to me)crystal makes a angry face at him

* * *

*at the Experiment workshop*

The Class was walking around the place,there was monkeys with two heads, Parrots with four wings,a Mouse head with a crocodile body,and a crocodile head with a mouse body, luckily Crystal tucked her tail in her pants and she wore a Hood to cover her ears,while all the kids was eating there lunch. Crystal went to explore more

"wow..and i thought i was different"she felt bad for all these animals,experimented on and changed into creatures,Po unzipped the backpack and took a breather

"this place is weird,i don't like it"he jumped out of the backpack,soon he gasp

"Luna!"he went to the window,It was Baby Luna in a glass tube covered in water,wires all over her body and her eyes was completely shut

"what are they doing to her!"po pressed his paws in the glass window,seeing this horrifying site

"wait,if luna is here...then where is tigress?"he start site searching though the glass,but tigress was no where

"wait whos luna?,and tigress?"said Crystal,looking totally confused

"They both come from where i come from,Luna is tigress's Cub,and Tigress is the leader of the furious five and my friend.."he was too busy looking at luna and then looked at Crystal

"well let's get her out of here,we can find all your friends.."Crystal Grab something out of her bag,she took out her hard math book and start hitting the glass with it, many times

For awhile now,the glass began to crack and they was in,soon the alarm came on

"Gah!"Po got spooked

Crystal Blinks a few times and quickly hits the tube with her math book quickly and the glass tube shattered,Baby Luna was on the floor and she started coughing up water,soon after that she started crying,Crystal didn't know what to do so she picked up Baby Luna

"hush Little baby don't you cry,let me wipe those tears away and then you'll smile"she sang sofly to the cub,while holding her up and down

Baby luna still kept crying,she wanted her mommy and Crystal was not her mommy,Soon deep into the heart of the lab was tigress on a operating table,wires all over her and her eyes quickly opened when she hears luna's crys,her baby was endangered she slowly stood up and the wires was pulled off of her

"hey,Experiment 203 is awaken!"said a scientist

Tigress got up and snarls

"WHERE IS MY BABY!"while tigress was passed out,they injected her with mutant blood,causing her to have superpowers

No one knew was tigress was saying,all they could hear was roaring and snarling,so they backed knew they wouldn't say anything and it was wasting her time,she ram right at the window glass,causing the glass to shatter into pieces

"um lets take her back to your place!"Po said while the alarm was still off and Baby luna was still crying

"okay"Crystal nods,so po went back into her backpack and she ran as fast as she could

Tigress sees the glass tube shattered but her baby wasn't there

"luna?"she felt like she was gonna panic,and she growls as her ears picked up a sound..a sound of her baby crying so she got on all fours and ran faster than a cheetah

Crystal was now back at her house and ran up the stairs and quickly shut her door and placed Baby luna softly on her bed,but Baby luna kept crying

"um,maybe shes hungry..Milk!,babies need milk"as Crystal had a idea,she brings back a warm nice creamy bottle of milk

"okay here you go,here you go"she talks goofy to the baby,But luna never took it and kept crying

A helicopter comes following the rampaging tigress as it shines the spotlight on tigress

"sir what do we do?"said a soldier on the phone

"kill it,i don't want my creations getting out,..yet"said Mr,Claw on the phone

The soldier puts up the phone and nods at the driver and does a hand signal to near by helicopter,the guns was loaded and they start shooting at tigress but she moved left and right

"come on.."a Soldier Mumbles trying to get a good aim at her,and he shoots and it hit's right at her leg and she trips and falls to the ground in pain

Crystal and Po was watching the entire thing on the news as a Fox News Helicopter was catching all the action,Baby Luna was watching to and she makes a little wine

"mama?"she said her first word

Tigress turns over and looks at the Helicopter coming passed her,she ran as fast as she could and takes a big leap trying to reach at the helicopter as she bares her teeth,she grabs hold of a soldier's leg and pulls him down,the helicopter started leaning and spinning out of control,tigress started to fall and lands on her back and she gasped,and slowly felt like her bones was broken,soon the Helicopters surrounded her,but she kept running and running,soon Mr,Claw was on a Helicopter and watched tigress running

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY,AIM AT HER GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"he yells and all the guns points at tigress

"NOOO!"Said Crystal and Po

Tigress bares her teeth as the Helicopters was gonna shoot her..the Scene freezes

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**o_o,OMG ACTION PACKED,WEIRD SERIES TITLE,CARTOON-LIKE SERIES :O COMING SOMEWHERE IN APRIL **


End file.
